The Digi-Wizardess
by Biyomon324
Summary: The eight DigiDestened kids meet a girl who's a wizardess sent to save them.
1. Default Chapter Title

The Digi-Wizardess 

It has been almost two weeks since the 8 DigiDestened children had come to fight Myotismon and to save all of the world. It turns out they did and all of Japan, and all of the world, was saved. And for that they each received medals, eahc having the pitcure of thier crest & the crest's name on it. They were also allowed to keep their Digimon and the government payed for everthing from their food to their health. The government also let the kids miss out of the first weeks of school to take care of their Digimon and found them all their own tutors so that they could stay at home and take care of the Digimon. Except for the one rule, the Digimon, each could only be reported for doing something bad 3 times. The first a letter is written to the parents. The second the government stops everything and the kids are on their own to take care of the Digimon. And on the third strike their out. The Digimon have to return to the Digital World the third time they are reported. Everything to be going great, everywhere they went people where applauding them, thanking them, and wanting to feed the Digimon. It was like a dream come true. Until, a dark shadow seemed to be following them everywhere they went. They didnt know what it was or if it was bad or good. They just knew to stay away. 

"Okay, anyone open to suggestions to who or what is following us?" Tai said as him and the eight kids sat in the park with their Digimon near by. "I swear I saw its eyes! Dark red eyes! Their so scary. Ask Palmon! She saw them too!" Mimi said, her voice shaking a little. "Yeah but who, or what, it?" Izzy said as he looked up from his computer. He managed to get a picture with his digital camera of the shadowy figure but even after he loaded it into his computer & tried to make out what it was couldnt. "I dont know," Mimi said sadly. She looked up again, "But it was definatly a girl! I know that for sure!" "Yeah I remeber one time me and Mimi were walkin back to our house and we saw the figure. She was tall and had those red eyes. We know its a girl because she talked." Palmon chimed in. "What did she say?" Tai asked. "She said, Give me the medal. Only God knows why she wants it." Mimi said. "Sounds like a stuck up brat that gets everything or else everyone suffers." Sora said. There was a long silence. "Izzy let me see that picture again." Joe said breaking the silence. Izzy clicked a button and turned it toward the kids. "She's either 1 of 3 kids I know." he looked closer. "Or maybe I'm sure of who she is." "Who Joe?" Kari said. She looked worried. "Its okay Kari. I'm sure she wont hurt us." Sora said trying to calm the little girl down. "Maybe I will have to. Give me the medals." said a voice from behind them. "Its her she's here!" Mimi yelled as everyone stood up and looked around. "Whoever you are were not afraid!" Tai yelled. "I dont care if are or not kid, give me the medals!" she demanded. "Well you could atleast be polite!" T.K. yelled. "T.K. be quiet!" Matt yelled. "Make it easy, give me the medals." her voice was more softer. "No! Go get your own!" Mimi yelled. "If you want to fight I will be glad to kill you all for them. Who wants to go first?" she asked. A dark, black shadow appeared out of the darkness. It was around 9 o'clock and pitch black outside. Her eyes glowed a deep, haunting red. "Eva?" Joe whispered but no one could hear. She walked closer. Sora grabbed Tai's hand and waited for the shadow's next move. "I'll go first." Tai said as he let go of Sora's hand and walked toward the shadow. "Fine Tai. You proved your courage." she said. Tai's medal began to glow. "Can I haev that before I kill you?" the shadow said. It was strange, she sounded like a young girl. Maybe Sora's or Mimi's age. "Eva is that you?" Joe said, more loudly this time so everyone could hear him. "Yes Joe it is. I never knew you were one of the DigiDestened! Can I have your medal?" she said. Her eyes stopped glowing red. The shadow went away and it was daylight. And infront of the kids stood a tall girl with short blonde wavy hair that went down to her shoulders. She had a blue skirt on and a light sweater that was a lighter blue. She had dark eyes. But the kids couldnt tell what color it was. "I'll tell you who I am and what I need the medals for if you just give them to me!" she said after a long silence. "And what if we dont?" Matt said. "Dont push her Matt!" Joe said. "Well now, is Joe all lovey over the witch-girl?" Matt said. "Shut up! Just dont push her around!" Joe yelled to Matt. "Alright. God, whats with you and her?" Matt said. "I'll explain Joe. My names Eva and I was born in America and moved here when I was two. When I was 4 my parents put me in 1st grade because I was really advanced. But now I'm in high school with Joe. I found about you kids through a rumor before everyone knew. I heard about the DigiDesteny & I wanted in on it too. Well here I am, on the wrong side. I have to get your medals and take them back to the evil Digimon in the Digital World." she explained. "Why are the medals so important?" Izzy asked. "They contain special powers they work as a crest. Thats why I need it. TO give it to them to control your Digimon." "Wow, you know a lot!" Kari said. "I should." Eva said quietly. "I think we sould let her come with us. She has defense, knowledge, and she could be really useful. Can she come?" Joe said. "Joe I cant believe you just said something like that but you did make a point, yeah I guess she should come." Tai said. Eva smiled. "Dont worry. I can help. So wheres the car?" Eva asked. "We get a car with this?" Matt said optimistically. "You mean we have to....." she stopped. "Yeah babe, were walkin." Joe said as he put his arm around her. "I knew I would regret this." Eva said. Just then Genai came in a transmission. "Kids you have to come back. Your world might be saved but ours isnt. A time drift opens tomarrow at noon. Be in the park at 11:45." and with that he was gone. "What was that all about?" Eva asked. "He just does that. I gotta go. See you all here tomarrow." Tai as he started to walk away. He knew he would regret letting Eva join them. Tomarrow he would tell her that she couldnt go. He cant just let her risk her life. It was their Destiny, not hers. Tomarrow..... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Digi-Wizardess Part 2 

After the kids defeated Myotismon in the real world they were aloud to keep thier Digimon. But they had to follow special rules. After being chased by a strange shadow demanding the medals the president gave them Joe suspects the shadow-kid of being one of his classmates. And it was Eva a tall girl that had short blonde wavy hair and wore mostly blue. She was younger than Tai but as tall as Joe & in his grade. After telling them that she was enprisoned by Myotismon & was made to fight against the kids instead of with them she convinced them to let her go with them back to the DigiWorld. But Tai still wondered if it was right letting her go with them. Will Tai tell her she cant go? Whats waiting for them in the Digiworld? Is Eva really on the kids' side? 

******************************************************** 

The next day the kids met in the park. And of course, Eva was with Joe. They all waited for Genai or the drift to come. Tai stood up, "Look Eva I was thinking," "What Tai?" Eva said as she looked up a him from where she was sitting on the ground. "I....I dont think I want you to go with us. Its not that I dont like you! You seem really nice and all that but the thing is that.....your one of Myotismon's army. I know he's dead but we still have to be careful. And I dont really want, or think its right, to risk your life. Its our Destiny not yours. I'm sorry. I dont want you to go. And I think I speak for everyone by saying that." "Whatever.." Mimi said as she sat under a tree fanning herself. It was one of the hottest days of the year. "Tai just let her go. Dont start anything or whine about it." Matt said as he got up from laying on the ground. "Matt do you trust her?" Tai said as he looked straight at Matt. "Make her prove we can trust her. That she belongs." Matt said knowing that he would shut Tai up by making her go away. Eva stood up and held out her hand, her palm facing up. She hummed softly as the rest of the kids and Digimon stood up and made a circle around her. A ball of glowing light appeared above her hand. "The DigiWorld. At this moment. Peaceful, for now. But not for long. I have to go with you." Eva said as the kids stared into the light. "Never mind you can go." Tai said as he looked away. Just then Genai appeared, "You kids ready?" "Yep. And were bringing a freind!" Sora said. "Falicia?" Genai said as he looked at Eva. "Oh I see. I'm sorry," he mumbled something else after that, but the kids couldnt hear it," You are welcome in the DigiWorld at anytime. Kids take care of her...um what is your name?" he said as he turned to Eva. "Eva." she said. "Take care of Eva." he said as he looked back at the kids. "Dont worry, I'll take care of her." Joe said. "Good, now whatever you do dont scream, it might screw something up and its really annoying to tell you the truth." Genai said. "Hope to see you all soon!" he added and a bright light flashed and all the kids and Digimon dissapeared. 

................................................................ 

"Ow..where are we?" Eva said as she got up. "Eva welcome to the DigiWorld!" Biyomon said as she jumped happily. "Your new, so we'll tell you whats a no-no and whats good along the way." Matt said as he stood up and looked at Eva. "Dont treat me like a baby." Eva said in a firm voice. "Why, will you kill me? Witch-girl?" Matt teased her. "THATS IT!" Eva said as she punched Matt in the face. "OW!" Matt yelled in pain. "Matt you fight enough with Tai now stop it." Sora said. "Whats that?" T.K. said as he looked over at some bushes. It was fur, like a little animal was hurt. "What is it? Some- one go get it!" Sora said as she looked at Tai. Tai sighed and walked over and grabbed the fur and pulled it. "What the?" he said as he pulled on it harder. He got it out of the bushes and saw it wasnt a little hurt animal, it was something's tail. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tai yelled as he dropped it. A huge lepord [ok I dont know how to spell lepord, its the wild cat. You get it. And if you dont LIVE WITH IT] that was a green color that had metal paws and a metal bracelet thingy on its tail like Gatomon. Only it was bigger, since this thing was bigger than the trees when it stood up, and metal. "What do you want? Who are you? You must be those DigiDestened kids! Ha! Prepare to die!" the thing yelled in a girly voice. It was a Digimon, and as the kids were guessing a girl. "Nice welcome back.." Matt grumbled. "What is that Izzy?" Tai said as he looked at Izzy who was already looking it up on his Digi-anilizar thing. "It's Tuskerimon. A Digimon that was thought to be extinct for years and years I guess until now. Be careful you guys, Tuskerimon could beat our Digimon with one attack." Izzy explained. "And that is?" Mimi said. "Fire Whisper and Fire Claw." Izzy said as he looked up at Tuskerimon. "I see that old Genai gave you that. Hmph, I told him not to. It wont do you good." Tuskerimon said. "Dont listen to her she's lying!" Eva yelled. "And what do we have here? A little tattle-tale? What.....Falicia?" Tuskerimon said as she looked at Eva. "No I'm not Falicia." Eva said as she looked down. "Who's Falicia?" Mimi whispred to Sora. Sora just shrugged her shoulders. "Well I'm only here to end the DigiDestiny not save another world." Tuskerimon said. "Well isnt that pleasant?" Matt said in a sarcastic voice. 

GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO.....METALGARURUMON 

AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO......WARGREYMON 

Who is the new evil Digimon? Will the kids be able to defeat her? Whats the thing with everyone calling Eva Falicia and who is Falicia? I'll try to get the next part on soon... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Digi-Wizardess Part 3 

After the kids beat Myotismon they found a girl who showed them that she had special powers. After Tai said she could go he sarted doubting that it was right to let her join them. But when they get back to the DigiWorld they find a new evil Digimon trying to take over. Will Eva ever be able to prove to them she belongs? Will the kids ever beat their new rival Tuskerimon? 

AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO.....WARGREYMON 

GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO....METALGARURUMON 

"Oh and this is supposed to scare me?" said Tuskerimon as she looked at the two Mega Digimon. "Tuskerimon....I remember now." Tentomon said. "What? What do you remember?" Izzy said as he looked at him from his computer. "She swore her revenge on the Digi-Destined. And you all werent even here yet. Of course she was only Catamon. A weak Digimon that couldnt hurt a Nuemamon. Until she was beat up by a Digimon we'll all never forget. Devimon. After that she swore revenge. On us I dont know why." Tentomon explained. "How do you know so much?" Tai said. "Why do you think I was the kid who had th crest of Knowledge's Digimon?" Tentomon said as he looked at Tai then back at Tuskerimon. "You guys we should do something besides sit here and talk!" Kari said. Her Digivive and crest glowed. 

GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO.....ANGEWOMON 

PATAMON DIGIVOLE TO....ANGEMON 

BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...BIRDRAMON 

GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO....IKKAKUMON 

PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO...TOGEMON 

TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...KABUTERIMON 

"Do you think we have any chance?" Eva said. "This shouldnt last that long. Our Digimon can handle pretty much anything." Joe said. Wargreymon landed infront of him with a thud. "On second thought this is gonna take a while." Joe said. 

IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE TO....ZUDAMON 

"Tai do you think we can actually beat her?" Sora said as she watched Birdramon. "Of course. We can do anything." Tai said. as he looked at Sora. Then Birdramon hit the ground infront of them. "Shit!" Tai said as he jumped back. "Ok this might take longer than I thought it would. 

BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO....GARUDAMON 

"Izzy what chance do we have of winning this battle?" Mimi asked Izzy. Izzy looked up from his computer. "I'm still trying to figure this all out. Do you think Eva has some conneciton with this?" "The witch?" Mimi asked. "Thats not very nice Mimi." Izzy said in a firm voice. "Sorry, no I guess." Mimi said. Togemon & Kabuterimon hit the ground infront of them. "I would say about a million to one at this point." Izzy said. 

TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...LILLYMON 

KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TO....MEGAKABUTERIMON 

"T.K. what are we going to do?" Kari asked. "I dunno. We havent fought someone this powerful since Myotismon." T.K. said. Kari started crying. "Its ok, dont cry." T.K. said as he hugged her. "There's no one else in the entire world that I'd rather die with than you." T.K. said as he looked into Kari's eyes. "Thats really sweet an depressing at the same time. But thank you anyway." Kari said as she stopped crying. "T.K., Kari are you two ok?" Matt said as he ran over to them. "Yes." T.K. said. "Come on, try to stay close together if we get seperated again." Matt said as he grabbed T.K.'s hand. "I can take care of myself Matt." T.K. said as he jerked his hand away. "T.K. not now!" Matt yelled. "Sora!" Tai yelled in the distance. Tuskerimon's giant paw was almost hitting her when Garudamon punched Tuskerimon away. "T.K. come with me NOW!" Matt said. "Leave me alone Matt! You stupid bitch!" T.K. yelled. "Takeru thats it!" Matt grabbed T.K.'s arm. T.K. kicked Matt in the shin and grabbed Kari's hand and ran toward Tuskerimon. "And where are you going?" Eva said as she grabbed T.K.'s other hand. T.K. stopped, "Were running away." "To where?" Eva asked. "Heaven." Kari said as she pointed to Tuskerimon. "Your going to kill yoursleves over a little fight? Think about what your loosing. Your home. Your family. Your freinds. Everything. Please stay, for me?" Eva asked as she bent down to look at them straight in the eyes. "Alright. If you promise to always be on our side." T.K. said. "Promise. Come with me." Eva said as she stood up and walked over to where the other kids were waiting. She looked at Matt. "Someone has an apology for you." "What?" T.K. said as he looked at her. "Do it." Eva said. T.K. looked back at Matt. "I'm sorry. This isnt a time to be fighting." "Its ok. Just dont do that again." Matt said. "Are you all tired?" Tuskerimon said. "Not yet!" Tai said. "Tai look at our Digimon. They cant take anymore." Sora said. "Get up everyone! You cant give up now!" Tai said to all of the Digimon. "Tai stop it!" Sora yelled. "Sora I know what I'm doing!" Tai yelled back at her. "No you dont!" Sora said. "Sora just shut up!" Tai yelled. Sora smacked his face with her hand. "Stop it all of you!" Eva yelled. "All you've been doing is fighting ever since we got here! Is this what you always do?" Eva said. "Sadly, yes." Mimi said. "Then take me home Tai." Eva said. "I cant! You should have thought what you were getting into before you begged me to come! I wouldnt take you home if i could!" Tai yelled at her. "Oh come on! This is to easy!" Tuskerimon said. "Oh just shut up!" Eva said. She snapped her finger & the evil Digimon froze right in her tracks. "TAKE ME HOME!" Eva yelled at Tai. "How did you do that?" Tai said in amazement. "What? Oh that...just something I found out I could do a while ago." she explained. "Thats amazing." Izzy said. "And I'm not going to make her move again until all of you apologize." Eva said. She crossed her arms and stood looking at the kids. "And your expecting them to apologize? I dont think so." Joe said. "Why not?" Eva asked. "Because they hate doing it and they dont want you to un-freeze Tuskerimon. Because then we would have to beat her again." Joe explained. "Ok then. If you all dont apologize now you'll be frozen in time forever." Eva said. "Yeah like you would." Matt said. "Are any of you going to apologize?" Eva asked. "No." they all said at the same time. Except for Joe, he just stood next to Eva. And the Digimon layed on the ground, tired and worn out, behind them. "Fine." Eva said. She put her fingers together like she was going to snap them. "Eva dont!" Joe said. But remembering how Matt treated her when she first met them she snapped her figners. All the kids except Joe froze. "What did you do!?!?" Joe yelled as he grabbed Eva's hand to late. "Oh my God what did I do?" Eva said in a shocked voice. Just then Tuskerimon broke the spell she was in and growled, "Thats it, now you will die!" "Eva change them back!" Joe said in a paniced voice. "I cant its just suppose to wear off!" Eva said. 

Will Eva's spell wear off in time for the kids to save her & Joe? Will the kids wake uo to see their new freinds dead or alive? Will the kids ever apologize? Will they ever be able to? 


End file.
